


Un jardín entero para mi amor

by LazySetmis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: Recuerda, más como un vago sentimiento de que podría ser así que con certeza, cuando las semillas se plantaron.Ron mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara en el partido del Mundial de Quidditch.Hermione abrazándolo antes de la primera prueba.Cuarto año fue uno de los más difíciles que pudo enfrentar, si decía algo que el repentino ataque de tos que lo tuvo expulsando flores enteras también había hecho que mataran a Cedric sin que pudiera hacer nada.





	Un jardín entero para mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña serie de ¿Drabbles? por pura satisfacción personal, de todas formas, y una practica de escritura.  
¿El significado de las flores? Totalmente internet, por supuesto.  
Si alguien que sabe de esto tiene una fuerte necesidad de corregirme... Oye, por favor, NECESITO tanto que lo hagas, por que no quiero vivir con la vergüenza de ir mal por la visa con esto... NO ES SARCASMO, lo juro.

El enojo de Ron picaba de una forma bastante literal en sus pulmones y su tráquea, el hecho de que lo ignoraba con tanta fuerza era la única razón por la que estaba encorvado sobre el lavabo del baño vomitando plantas.

Neville acaricio nerviosamente su espalda y le ofreció un vaso de agua cuando se reclino contra él, agotado. Bebió lentamente, distraído, notando las ojeras en sus ojos y el sudor que amablemente el otro chico limpiaba. Era algo triste comenzar a notar cosas en situaciones como esas, por lo que ignoraría resueltamente cuanto reducido es en realidad su espacio de amigos, que el desastroso y torpe chico siempre fue más confiable de lo que le dio crédito cualquiera y _si no se cambiaba ahora mismo, Hermione notaría algo_.

Cuando el chico regordete recogió los pétalos y los guardo en un frasco, solo Merlín sabe por qué, vislumbro los pétalos por breves segundos cada vez y aparto la mirada. Si, no, definitivamente no quería ir ahí ahora mismo, por que las _conocía_.

Estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba esperando con ansias nada, más que un año normal para variar en su vida escolar, por lo que solo tenía que significar una cosa… Platónica, ¿Cierto? Puro amor varonil entre hermanos que no comparten sangre, claramente era la única respuesta posible aquí y…

—Neville, deja de mirarme así, por favor –espeto algo irritado cuando se percato de la mirada que le dirigía el chico regordete.

—No estoy mirándote de ninguna forma –respondió claramente dándole su mejor mirada de “no sé cómo puedes llegar a ser estúpido, pero no me meto porque no es mi asunto”, o algo así como, que suele darle en Herbología.

—_Nev_ –el uso seco de su apodo involuntario pareció funcionar y dejo de mirarlo, aunque el aire que daba, ¿Y como no se dio cuenta de semejante espina?, dejaba claro su opinión.

A pesar de las constantes advertencias de su compañero de cuarto, que eran lo más experto que podía conseguir dado que fue el mismo que le dijo lo que estaba pasando, realmente no sentía una verdadera necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, ya sea por que sería abrir una lata de gusanos que no quería remover o… Bueno, realmente solo fue por eso. Tal vez… ¿Se pasaría solo? Estas cosas pasaban, ¿No?, las tontas hormonas adolescentes jugando con su cabeza, como lo había dicho una vez su tía.

No había nada de que preocuparse de verdad, ¿Cierto?

Podía aguantar lo que sea hasta que se acabara por sí solo, ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Anémona: Esta flor indica una esperanza declinante y un sentimiento de haber sido abandonado. Por el lado positivo simboliza la anticipación o expectativa.


End file.
